bulls_of_the_northfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Heroes
The book Lost Heroes is a collection of stories, all of which focus on the deeds of various adventurers. The stories, and later the book, were very popular in the North, specifically in the Rills. The narrative jumps between time, location, and perpective through out. While the story is set in the fictional land Vagria there are a few people who believe that the people in the stories are based on real people. The stories inside the book include tales of The Temple of the Thirty, Druss the Epic, Traveler the Assassin, and Skilgannon the Evercursed. Stories The Temple of the Thirty The Temple of the Thirty is a temple of warrior preists, dedicated to a single god. Various members of the Thirty is the focus of a number of tales in Lost Heroes, from the killer Decado Iceveins, Serbitar the White, and Dardalion the Abbott. Decado Iceveins' tale involves the story of a cutthroat and mercenary, one of the best at the times, said to kill anyone if the price was right, and how he came to find himself a part of the temple of the Thirty. Serbitar the White, called the white for his albino apperance, is one of the greatest tacticitions the Thirty have had, his story is about a war between the people of Vagria and the neighbouring hill Tribes. Dardalion the Abbott, the founder of the Thirty, was once a knight of Vagria, known for his skill at swordplay, a result of the mystical powers he had, said to come from his god, honed through prayer and meditation. One of his more famous tales involves a group of women doing their best to get Dardalion to recall his voices of chastity, and him turning them away, the woman turning out to be demons, and him slaying them. Druss the Epic Druss the Epic, also known as the hero of heroes, is portrayed as a giant of a man, said able to lift mountains and hurl them at his oppoents. His greatest victory was against an army call the Eterernals, called as they never lost in battle. He wields a silver two headed axe, named Snaga, that once held demons, until he wrestled them out to claim as his own. The axe was said to never rust, nor need sharpening. Traveler the Assassin Traveler was an assassin of some renound for being the deadliest man alive, both men and Kings would fall to his arrow. His real name said to be given up when he started down the path of shadows. Skillgannon the Evercursed Skillgannon was a general of great renound, who lead his armies to countless victories, with the aid of magical swords he would cut down any foe who stood before him. The swords came at a terrible cost, tearing away at his sould when ever he used them, until all that was left was madness and bloodlust, leaving Skillgannon to countless atrousities, the greatest the slaughter of the counquered city of Nashan, killing the hundred of thousands of woman and children that were left, the men already being slain trying to defend the city. After this act he returned from his madness, and spent the rest of his life wandering, trying to forget that madness, his swords lost to time.